crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Bigger Portions
The coffee was beginning to get cold. I drummed my fingers impatiently on the table. He'd be coming. He had to come. My gut was right. A bespectacled man, with a few strands on what was on its way to becoming a mustache sat on his upper lip. His forehead gleamed with perspiration. I presented a friendly smile to acknowledge his arrival. "Morning" he mumbled, hastily taking a sit. In a matter of seconds, he fished out a small plastic box with a piece of meat inside. The blood from the meat stained the inner wall like paint. I opened the box and pressed the meat with my thumb. No depressions. I placed it into my briefcase. "Nothing left that can be drawn back to you?" I asked warily. He nodded. "How's Jennifer? " I asked. "I took care of her too. No messes." He murmured, picking at his finger. That was when I noticed it. The bandage that was tied awkwardly around his wrist. "Where did you get that?" I asked, my eyebrows beginning to furrow. He bit his lip, and sweat began to roll down the sides of his face. "Where did you get that?" I asked again. This time, it was more of an accusatory assertion in my tone. "Jennifer ... she scratched me. It wasn't that big-" "Come on." I groaned, slamming my fist onto the table. A few stares were drawn. I lowered my head and spoke again. "You were careless." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. I took a deep breath and reached into my pocket for the photograph. I passed it to him. It was a clear portrait photo of a cherubic girl's face. "I sent you her address on email. Her name is Lisa. Make sure nothing happens this time." I said, jabbing my index finger at his plastered wrist. He nodded once more and stood up. "Oh" I said quickly, before he had the chance to leave. "Get me bigger portions next time." "Yeah." He replied. He spun around and left. I grinned. Today was going to be a good day. I stood up and made my way towards where I worked. I entered the gates. My short "hello" was good enough a greeting for the stocky guard that sat lazily on his stool. He waved his pudgy fingers at me as acknowledgement. As I looked up at the grand assembly hall, I carelessly bumped into someone. I looked down, my face contorted into pleasant surprise. It was a girl. She clutched her bag that slung on her shoulders tightly. Her ponytail, her face, everything was quite the style. Her cheeks were rosy and so were her eyes. She was pretty, no doubt. "Morning, Mr Cleve. I'm Gina, the new student in your class since Jennifer ... er ...." She stammered. "I understand. You're lucky I didn't assign any homework on my last lesson" I smiled. She laughed. "Yes, I just wanted to say hello. See you in class later, Mr Cleve." I waved at her as she skipped away. I stopped smiling. I took out my mobile phone and dialed a number. The number. "Forget Lisa. " I said, as I walked briskly to the assembly hall. "There's a new girl today, and she's perfect. Look out for any updates I'll send to you. " I placed my phone back into my pocket. I couldn't help but grin again. Lots of girls disappear. Lots of girls run away from home. Lots of girls can get involved in accidents. Especially girls who're new to an environment. They wouldn't suspect a thing. Category:Dismemberment